


Reunion

by Ciritea



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, all the ocs in here were made solely to fill jakob's backstory lol, i say original characters but tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciritea/pseuds/Ciritea
Summary: At a young age, Jakob never knew what "love" felt like. His parents died at a young age, only for him to be forced into a mercenary group, where he would grow up in. Never was there any sort of thanks for him- Jakob just felt... Empty.... However, that emptiness would come to an end, when Jakob meets a certain healer.





	1. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jakob's a really neat character and I love him. I haven't found much content for Jakob (or even Jakob / Cleo for that a matter... Jakleo?), so I guess I have to make that change myself! Then again, my main motivation for this was actually Gala! Cleo's adventure story AND I HAD IDEAS AND THEN THIS HAPPENED HAH
> 
> Honestly, this first chapter is kind of a character study of Jakob lol

\- Chapter One : The Past -

* * *

One day, a young boy was born to a couple, having been given the name Jakob by his parents. It was the happiest that the couple had ever been for a long time, and they wanted their happiness to last for a long time.

... But fate had other plans for Jakob.

One day, Jakob's mother would fall deathly ill to an illness that would claim her life. Then soon after, his father would follow behind his wife, leaving his only son behind. Jakob didn't know what to do. His parents had died and he was only a small child. What could he have done differently?

"Ah, poor kid," A voice spoke. The young boy turned towards the voice's direction in fear, seeing a taller man. "Hey, hey, calm down. I ain't gonna hurt ya. Yer parents just up and died like that, so somebody's gonna have to look after ya, right?" Jakob nodded. The man offered his hand and, without thinking even for a moment, Jakob took the man's hand, foolishly, unaware of what was to come in Jakob's future.

* * *

A few years would pass by, where Jakob would realize what a mistake it was being apart of this group. While at a young age, he was decently cared for, it wasn't long when he realized what group this even was. His curiosity allowed him to find a lance, with Jakob picking the lance up. It was hard enough as it was, but he managed to pick it up.

Soon, the chief mercenary, who first found Jakob, would find this sight. "Do you really think you can fight with us?" He asked. "You'll 'ave to do a lot more than that then, kid! Else, you're just going to end up as a burden to us all!" He mocked the child.

... The emotional depreciation would continue for a long time. Jakob wanted to prove himself, but all he got was the man who raised him taunting him; calling Jakob a burden. Never even praising him for even one thing. Jakob would always hear the same thing so often, no matter what he did.

"Is that all ya can do?", "Can't ye do anything better?", "You're gonna 'ave to do better than that," and the most common one, "You're barely doing anything! At this rate, all you're going to be to us is a burden."

A burden. There was almost never a single day where Jakob wouldn't be called a burden. The chief just wanted Jakob to obey his every action, and Jakob just wanted the emotional abuse to stop. How was it possible that the others didn't even stop the man from this was beyond him. In fact, no one even bothered to ask if he was alright.

It was almost like no one cared about Jakob.

* * *

Years would pass by and Jakob would grow to hate the mercenary group he was brought into thanks to his naivete. The amount of times he took walks at night, lance in hand, and slash the trees in anger of the chief mercenary's treatment towards him was uncountable at that point. The chief wanted him to obey, and many a time Jakob would be close to nearly screaming at the man's face.

... But Jakob never did it. He always took his anger on anything else.

By obeying commands, he rose to the top, but what was the cost of that? To be valued as a loyal dog to him? But this wouldn't be how people would want him as. He should be loyal, no matter how much of an awful person the chief was. But what did that ever give to Jakob?

A man that treated his ''adoptive son'' like he was nothing but a worthless piece of crap? A man who constantly laughed at Jakob for crying and being a human? Self-loathing of his younger self who couldn't have known better? Days upon days where Jakob wished he followed his parents all those years ago? Believing even a single mistake is worth bringing up again years later as a way of punishment and humiliation, in turn making him terrified of even making a single mistake?

His strikes towards the tree became harsher and harsher, leaving deeper marks on it. Jakob swore he heard a voice, but he didn't think too much of it as he became numb to everything. Jakob had been hurt over and over and yet no one, not even a soul, even cared about him enough to ask if he was alright! Why would they be too scared to ask a simple thing? Why did no one give a damn about the fact their chief was treating someone like this for so many years?! Why was it-

"Get a hold of yourself!" A woman's voice spoke through.

"Damn it all! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" He spoke. "How dare he play me like a fool like that? How dare he take a young child under his wing, and treat said child like that? Was it too much for him to at least try? Was it really too much to-"

"Because he has some stupidly high expectations," She spoke. "He constantly finds every flaw and drags you down for it for his own fragile ego. And it's pathetic. He does it to everyone that even objects to this treatment. The last guy to refused to obey got killed for it."

Jakob threw the nearly broken lance to the side before falling to his knees. "Is… Is this what… We have to go through, Margot?" Jakob asked. "Isn't there any way of escaping this hell?" The girl sat down to Jakob.

"I don't know for sure," Margot said. "But I really do pray to Ilia there's an escape from this hell."

* * *

Another lame day would follow through. "Come on, Jakob! Pick up the pace! Hurry up with them bags!" The chief mercenary spoke. "Is this any way to thank the guy that raised ya after your parents died? You owe me, so quit draggin' ya feet!"

"... Okay." Was all Jakob spoke. "And prep your gear! We're shorthanded so you're gonna be fightin' with us!" The chief mercenary spoke. "Ain't like anyone would miss ya of ya fell in battle!" The chief mercenary laughed.

_Again with this._ Jakob thought. _I hate you so much._ "… Well? Say somethin'!" The chief mercenary threw a hit at Jakob, but still, he refused to speak. "Ya better do what you're told!" _And you better die._ Jakob thought. He was done with this man, and Jakob wanted him gone.

… Little did Jakob know, he would get his wish, sooner than he thought he would.

The others in his company were the first to fall than it was Jakob, and then the man Jakob grew to hate. Before Jakob knew it, they were all dead.

Everyone… But him.

Jakob's breaths were getting shallow. He had been heavily injured and there was no doubt that Jakob's life had finally reached its end. "Am I… The only one left…?" He asked.

He looked around, seeing the chief's body. He was dead. Jakob outlived him; the man who treated Jakob so terribly for so long. Despite the fact Jakob was about to die, he felt… Relieved. "Damn… Is this really how it ends?" He asked. "At… Least… I'll die… Happily…" He said, closing his eyes.

… But a voice would catch his attention.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked. Jakob opened his eyes to see a girl with pigtails, her hair gradienting from magenta to cyan. "Goodness! You're heavily wounded!" She said. "Please, stand still while I heal you." She said, a faint, warm glow enveloping Jakob. Before he knew it, it… No longer hurt to stand.

It was the first act of kindness in so long to be done for Jakob. He was on the verge of dying and yet… Someone had the heart to save someone no one would even remember after his death.

Jakob was in shock. Not just because he and this healer were strangers but something else had happened too.

It was a beat. A heartbeat. Before his parents died, he was told if his heartbeat… The person who made his heartbeat would be so precious to him.

By the time he snapped back to reality, the healer was long gone. "I… I didn't even get her name," Jakob spoke.

But that was fine. Jakob and that healer would probably never meet again, right?

\- The End of Chapter One : The Past. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, this chapter was originally going to be shorter and go through Jakob's adventure stories then I was going to do my headcanon stuff chapter two onwards, but I wanted to expand my headcanon about Jakob's backstory so that's why this happened.


	2. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakob makes his decision and he's made it to the halidom. He meets with the healer who saved him long ago, but it turned out as he had expected.
> 
> Will she remember him at this rate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took me so long to update any fanfic of mine! I guess school's really trying my luck this time, giving my first semester all academics. I promise that you won't have to wait for a whole month to wait for an update again... Lmao  
At the very least, I hope I can update every two weeks or so.
> 
> ... And just like chapter one, I had to rewrite this chapter again. I'm honestly convinced that Reunion doesn't want me to write it and I'm personally taking that as a challenge from it.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this thing of mine.

\- Chapter Two : The Present. -

* * *

Shortly after the healer left Jakob to his thoughts, Jakob was found by Margot and the other companions of theirs once she realized they left short-handed. To them, it was a miracle that Jakob was still alive, let alone was saved from the verge of death by a complete stranger. Soon, they would find another place to live and start a new life, now that they were finally free from the emotional torment of the chief mercenary.

... Of course, none of the companions would recover easily from the torment; that much was clear. Memories of the past would always haunt them every now and then, some would freeze in terror, some even reliving the exact moment of the trauma, even some would yell in anger, almost out of nowhere. Jakob, of course, was no exception to this.

Even then, now that the chief mercenary was dead, the effect of the chief's treatment towards Jakob had a very heavy toll on him. Most of his companions noticed that Jakob became quiet as a result. He barely spoke, and wouldn't speak unless it was necessary for him to do so. It was then they realized that by then allowing this to happen, unable to be brave enough to fight against the treatment, this happened.

They allowed Jakob to suffer in silence, all alone, as he kept bottling emotions he wouldn't know how to express in the first place.

As a result of what they've allowed to happen, they all would help Jakob the most, almost as if they were atoning for what they allowed in fear of being killed.

* * *

A few months would fly by before fate had something happen to the fair lands of Alberia. ... But, the Kingdom of Alberia was suddenly no more. In the place of Alberia stood the Dyrenell Empire. What's more, rubbing salt in a fresh wound, the seventh heir of Alberia, Euden, would suddenly be branded as a traitor by his own father, King Aurelius. How could such a thing happen? What more, how was Euden a traitor to the throne?

No one could believe what they heard.

"I can't believe it..." Someone said. "Why would Aurelius brand Euden, his own son, a traitor? What could he have done to be branded as such?" "I pray to Illia it's just a mistake," Another said. "Euden is very kind, after all. I can't imagine him doing anything to be branded as a traitor."

"... Something is clear though," Jakob spoke suddenly. "Aurelius isn't... Himself." Silence followed afterwards. "You mean..." Someone asked. "Are you implying that... Aurelius is, for lack of a better word, controlled by someone else? If yes, then..."

"We can't be sure," Margot said. "Though, considering how Aurelius was like, I think it's likely that's the case..." Someone coughed. "Who could be controlling Aurelius then?" They asked.

Silence once again followed.

"Poor Euden..." A girl spoke. "I hope Illia allows him to surpass through this hardship he currently faces. Facing that alone must be troubling..." Another looked towards the girl. "Did you not hear?" A boy spoke. "Euden wasn't alone, according to Emile. There was a sylvan archer, a paladyn, a mercenary and a healer alongside him." "Is that so?" The girl asked. "What did they look like?"

"Emile didn't say anything other than hair colours," He said. "The sylvan archer had teal hair, the mercenary had brown hair, the paladyn had strawberry-blonde hair, and the healer's hair was magenta, gradienting to cyan, according to him."

Jakob's eyes widen from the description of the healer's hair colour. That was her- the healer that saved Jakob on the verge of death! "May Illia send an angel his way..." Someone spoke. Jakob wanted to say something- anything- but for some reason he just... Couldn't. "... angel..." Jakob's voice trembled.

"Did... Did you say something, Jakob?" Margot asked. "It's... Nothing." He replied, glancing away. Jakob didn't know her name nor did he forget that he never thanked her; he would not let that go so easily. Would it be worth it in the end, though? It seemed so close but yet, it seemed like she was just barely out of Jakob's reach...

* * *

The night came quickly that day, yet Jakob still found himself indecisive. Should he do it? Is it worth it? What if he did do all of that to thank her and she just laughs at him? What if-

"Jakob?" The man turned around, seeing Margot. "Goodness! Are you alright? You look terrified... Was the past getting to you again?" Margot spoke. Jakob sighed, shaking his head. "Wait... It wasn't the past?" Margot asked. "Then... What are you worrying ab- ah, sorry if it's personal."

"No, it's fine," Jakob said. "In fact... Do you mind listening for a bit?" Margot nodded. "You know how the healer was described, right?" Jakob began. "Wait," Margot said. "You mean... You're saying that's the healer that-" "Yeah," Jakob said. "But... It's more than that. I want to thank her for what she's done for me, but..." Jakob trailed off, as Margot gestured Jakob to continue.

"... Would it be worth it to thank her?" Jakob wondered. "Because... What if she-" Margot placed a hand on Jakob's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Jakob," Margot said. "I'm sure there wouldn't be a single person who would laugh or make fun of someone for something like that. If there is a person like that, then they're a jerk and frankly aren't worth your time."

Jakob glanced away. "Look, Jakob," Margot said. "I know you're unsure about her reaction, but if she had the heart to help you as well as Euden, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't make fun of you for something like that." Jakob looked towards her. "Sides, the most neutral reaction would be her not remembering it if you think it's going to have a negative outcome." She reassured. Though he didn't like the odds, Jakob did come to realize she was right.

If anything were to happen, the best scenario at that point was her not remembering it.

"If you do plan to leave," Margot began. "Then, please... Don't feel pressured to do so, Jakob. Do it at your own pace if you have to. Just... Make sure you're prepared, alright?" Margot asked. Jakob kept looking away from Margot, but that night he came to a conclusion.

His final decision was made that night.

* * *

Jakob found himself awake before sunrise, but something was off about today for some reason. Despite the fact that the sun had yet to rise, some of Jakob's employers would be up around this time, but instead, it was... Quiet. In fact, it was _too_ quiet.

Jakob managed to get out of his room, looking down the stairs and noticing lights. Maybe my mind is playing games on me? Jakob wondered, walking down the stairs.

He opened the door and there he saw his co-workers, looking at him in shock. "Wh... What are you doing...?" Jakob asked. "... You're planning on it right?" Margot asked. Jakob couldn't muster up the words to say. "It'll be sad to see you leave," Someone said. "But... I guess there isn't much to do than to wish you luck." Jakob was speechless. Why would they do this for him?

"I know you probably can't find it in your heart to forgive us," Another spoke. "But I- well... Everyone truly wishes you well and happiness." A young boy tackled Jakob. "You better not regret this, Jakob!" He said. "I... We all will miss you!" 

For the first time in a long, long time, Jakob... smiled. "Everyone..." He trailed off as his voice trembled. Margot placed a hand on Jakob's arm. "... You'll be fine." She said. Jakob couldn't help but let his emotions take over. It was so much for him to take in, that tears began to fall before he even left. 

They all said their goodbyes and Jakob had left, smiling all through it all.

* * *

As Jakob had expected, reaching the halidom was no easy task, so much so that when he actually made it to the halidom, it of itself felt like an accomplishment itself. The halidom was very well kept to his surprise- just how long was this here for no one to notice it up until now? His thoughts were cut short upon hearing footsteps.

What Jakob saw coming out of the halidom was the mercenary and the so-called traitorous prince, Euden. "That's far enough!" The mercenary spoke. Jakob didn't speak a word. "It takes guts to take us on solo, but it also shows a lack'a brains! This here's as far as ya go, pal." He said. Jakob still didn't say a word. "Quiet type, eh?" Asked the mercenary. "Fine by me. I'll let my fists do the talkin'!"

Euden raised his hand in front of the mercenary. "Ranzal. Step down for a moment," Euden spoke. "He's trying to tell us something." Ranzal scoffed. "He ain't doing a good job of it!" He said.

It was now or never. There would be no point in Jakob going back now.

"... Let me join you," Jakob began. "I... I promise to be of use!" "Oh, for the love'a clams..." Ranzal began. "Why didn't ya just say so before?! Looks like I was leapin' to conclusions just like Cleo said." Ranzal offered a hand to Jakob. "Sorry 'bout that."

Jakob took his hand but didn't bother saying a word. "We back to this? Geez, talk about aloof." Ranzal said. "Hey now," Euden spoke. "He doesn't look like a bad person, and he DID come here to join us, so..." Euden looked towards Jakob. "If you truly wish to join us, you're more then welcome." The prince smiled. 

_Is this really the traitorous prince?_ Jakob wondered. _He's so kind! How could someone so kind and understanding be branded a traitor by his own blood?_ "C'mon then!" Ranzal said. "This here's yer welcome party after all! Don't keep us waitin'!"

"And to think you were ready to decry him just a little while ago," a familiar voice spoke. Jakob's eyes widen upon seeing it was the same healer from back then. _It really is her!_ He thought. What would she think? "E-Excuse me!" Jakob suddenly spoke. She looked towards him. "Yes?" She asked. "... You are talking to me, right?"

"D... Do you not remember me?" He asked. "... Now that you mention it, I believe I might have seen you before?" She said. "... But perhaps not." Jakob glanced away. "I see," He spoke. "I... Suppose you wouldn't..." He trailed off. "Did you come here because you wanted something from Cleo?" Euden asked. "Ah!" Jakob said. "A-Apologizes but-" Jakob couldn't finish his sentence before running off.

* * *

Jakob wasn't even here for a day when suddenly there was news about fiends were out, near the halidom. "H-How do you guys do this?!" Someone cried out. "It's simple- you just get used to it!" Another replied. Of course, the fiends never noticed Jakob. Not that he expected anything more- he was always the best when it comes to stealth, just like his former employers said.

Somehow, someway, he managed to catch up to Euden and Cleo.

"Getting rid of these fiends wouldn't be so hard if there weren't so many trees here..." Euden said. "With a forest like this, they could very well hide anywhere. Is everyone alright?!" Euden demanded. "I am fi-"

"Cleo, behind you!"

A fiend was behind her. It probably would have wounded Cleo badly, but Jakob wasn't going to let a fiend hurt Cleo- not even a hair. With one fell swoop, the fiend fell. "W... What the...?" Euden asked. "If you have something to say, then do be quick, Euden," Cleo said. "... T... There was just a fiend behind you a second ago," Euden began. "Then it just... It was gone the next second!"

Cleo tilted her head, confused. "I am not sure if I understand what you mean," Cleo said. Euden glanced away for a second before another fiend would approach Cleo. Before Euden could even tell Cleo, Jakob came out from the shadows, swiftly killing the fiend. "That was in one hit...?!" Euden asked. "Did... Did that happen with the other one?"

"Euden," Cleo said. "You keep acting like I was in danger, but there doesn't seem to be anything there. This is no time to play games." "But I'm not..." Euden trailed off. "Nevermind that. I think Jakob will be fine taking care of this area on his own." Cleo looked at Euden. "What are you talking about?" Cleo asked, before going off.

"We got lucky, today," Euden said. "I'm glad everyone is safe." Silence followed after. "Cleo?" Euden asked. "I was just thinking about today's battle," Cleo said. "It was just as lucky as you said. No fiends ever came near me, so for once I could focus fully on healing." Euden eyed the trees. "About that, Cleo... Someone was watching over you and destroyed any fiends that came your way."

"Is that so?" Cleo asked. "If they did I must not have noticed." A rustling sound came from the woods Euden was looking towards. "Hey, I was just ta- Wait, don't go now!" Euden said, running off and leaving Cleo alone. "... Goodness me, what is going on?" She asked, to no one in particular. "It's only been a little over a day since he came here. When and where did I meet him before?"

* * *

\- The End of Chapter Two : The Present. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating my Dragalia Lost fanfic before the first year anniversary. Now that's pretty amusing! I really hope school doesn't decide to kick me this hard again for updating my fanfics again... Or even me losing my motivation for writing them. I really don't want to end up with another three-year hiatus again before writing again!
> 
> I figured I should mention that when I was rereading Jakob's adventure story, he literally didn't even introduce himself and yet Euden knew his name? I thought that was a bit _too_ weird to me tbh... So I just wrote it as if Jakob's second adventurer story happened right after the first one to make it appear that he just didn't have time between that to introduce his name. But eh, that's just me, I guess.


	3. A Past Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakob confides Euden for his reasonings of being here at the halidom. Afterwards, Euden decides to cheer Jakob, helping him along the way- much like someone else in Jakob's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It won't take me a month to update it" I said. Then I forgot I was planning to do inktober. Neat.  
And yes, I did steal Jakob's adventure story's title for this chapter's title. Sue me.

\- Chapter Three : A Past Kindness. -

* * *

A day would pass by from the events of the fiend last night, and Jakob would find a shady tree in the castle grounds to rest at. Why did he run off before Euden was about to tell Cleo what he did? And her response of not seeing him protecting her from the fiends... What was wrong with Jakob? He just wanted to thank her, but... Why was he unable to do so?

"Ah. There you are," A voice snapped Jakob out of his thoughts. He looked up only to see the prince himself. "I'm surprised to find you here of all places... Um..." Euden trialled off. "... Jakob," He replied. "Right," Euden said. "But anyway... It's a nice day, right? Why do you find yourself here of all places and not talking to the others?" He asked curiously. "... I needed to think for a bit," Jakob began. "It's a shady place where the wind blows up here. ... I thought it would be the best place to think."

Euden took a set near Jakob. "I can agree with you right there," He said. "And why is that?" Replied Jakob. "It's not often you have a chance to rest when your entire family wants you dead, you know," Euden said. "But, enough about me. Why don't you tell me about yourself? It had been a hectic day yesterday with the fiends after all." The prince said.

"... Where should I start then?" Jakob asked. "Hm... How about Cleo?" Euden asked. Jakob jolted at the mention of Cleo's name. "... Are you sure?" Jakob asked. "I mean... It seems you know Cleo from somewhere," Euden began. "Not to mention, you seem to want something from her. So, what's going on?" Jakob glanced away. "It's okay, Jakob," Euden said. "You can confide in me. I won't tell a single person."

Jakob sighed. "You see... It was... I believe a few months ago as of now?" He began. "I was raised in a mercenary group ever since my parents died. The guy responsible for being my, for lack of better words, ''father figure'' treated me really terribly. We were shorthanded and I had to fight alongside them against my will. Before I knew it, the others in my company were dead and I was heavily wounded."

Jakob looked towards the sky before continuing. "I still remember looking up to the sky like this, thinking my short life was certainly at its end and that I'd meet my parents once again in the afterlife. ... But it was then when Cleo found me. She saved me on the verge of death. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here. That's why I originally came here- to thank her."

"But... I think there's something else I want to tell her." Jakob said. "Oh?" Euden replied. "Well... I'm not sure how to describe it. My chest hurts and my cheeks burn when I'm around her. Is that normal, Euden?" Jakob said, turning to Euden. "Ah. An emotion I know well." Euden said. "Let me guess... Your heart beats around her too?" Jakob nodded. "Yup. Exactly what I thought- You're in love with Cleo, Jakob."

"L... Love?" He asked. "I guess you weren't kidding when you said 'for lack of better words'," Euden said. "'Love' is the feeling you get from being around someone who truly is special to you. It's not always for a romantic reason though- love itself can be for friends too, but I refer to the romantic kind of love in your situation. ... Does that make sense?"

Jakob nodded. "That's good!" Euden said. "Now that you're mostly aware, the effort you put in for her makes a lot of sense. You're doing it to repay her kindness she did to you, even if she's forgotten about it by now." Jakob glanced away, but Euden placed his hand on Jakob's shoulder. "I'm certain if you keep at it, Cleo will see that as well," Euden said. "I believe in you." Jakob's eyes gleamed. "Th-Thank you!" Jakob said. "I will keep trying!"

* * *

Time passed on by as Jakob watched the sky. Footsteps came closer to Jakob, turning around and seeing Ranzal. "What'd ya wanna see me for, Jakob?" He asked. "... Spar with me." Jakob said, holding his lance. "Hold the carrier pigeon- we ain't had three words together, and now ya wanna SPAR?" Ranzal asked. Jakob sighed. "As another fellow mercenary, I respect you." Jakob began. "You're strong. I want to defeat you and prove my own strength."

"Well, ya sure as hell LOOK determined- I'll give you that," Ranzal said. "Come on then, Jakob! I ain't gonna hold back and you better not do so either!" Ranzal raised his axe as Jakob raised his lance.

And the first clashes of their weapons landed.

* * *

Euden had gotten back from doing a few errands before the sounds of footsteps came closer and closer to him. "E-Euden! Please, come quickly!" Cleo's voice echoed. "Cleo? W-What's going on?!" Euden demanded. "I-It's Jakob and Ranzal! T-They're fighting in the castle grounds...!" Cleo replied, clearly out of breath. "W-What...?!" Euden said. "Cleo, do take your time, you're out of breath. I'll go on ahead!" Euden said, running off.

He swiftly reached the castle grounds to find Ranzal landing a hit on Jakob. "I'm surprised you handled that," Ranzal said. "Yer really somethin'!" Catching a breath, Jakob looked to Ranzal. "I... I am going to... Surpass you...!" Jakob said. Cleo managed to catch up, catching her breath. "You have... To stop them, Euden!" She said. Euden raised a hand. "E-Euden... Are... Are you going to let one of them get heavily injured?!" Cleo asked.

"They don't look angry, Cleo," Euden said. "Jakob must have a reason for wanting this. Let's wait and see what happens." Cleo got up from catching her breath. "That's enough, both of you!" She exclaimed.

Ranzal and Jakob dropped their weapons to the ground before Ranzal burst out. "Yer good pal! REAL good!" He told Jakob. "I ain't had that much fun in a dog's year!" Jakob was trying to catch his breath before Ranzal placed a hand on Jakob's shoulder. "Guess we gotta call this a draw. Yer alright in my book," Ranzal said. "Today settles it, Jake. We're pals from here on out!"

"W... What sort of best friends beat each other to a pulp?!" Cleo demanded. "What has gotten INTO you both?!" "Easy there, Cleo," Ranzal said. "Jake and I were just havin' us a friendly little spar-"

"I see nothing friendly about the injuries you have inflicted on one another!" Cleo said. "Now be quiet and let me heal you. ... Honestly, sometimes I wonder how I manage to put up with these antics of yours." Cleo sighed, before healing Ranzal's injuries.

"From the bit I saw, that was well fought, Jakob," Euden said. "I know you're tired, but do you mind me asking this- why did you challenge Ranzal?" Jakob sighed. "I had a realization when talking to you the other day, Euden- I respect Ranzal greatly." Jakob began. "I was sure if I defeated him, everything would go well and I was certain Cleo would understand how I feel. Of course, you saw what happened- it ended in a draw and I caused trouble for Ranzal as well."

"I'll have to buy Ranzal a meal later. Seems I've got a long way to go as a man." Euden placed his hand on Jakob's shoulder. "You really don't do anything by half-measures, do you Jakob?" Euden said. "Look, if you were brave enough to challenge Ranzal, you're going to be fine in whatever you decide to do. And I'm sure Cleo will realize how you feel soon." Jakob couldn't help but smile hearing those words.

"Jakob, what are you doing?!" Cleo said. "Come here at once and let me heal you!" Jakob jolted. "C-Coming, Cleo!" Jakob said, going towards Cleo as Euden followed behind. "You know Euden... You remind me of a friend of mine." Jakob began. "D-Do I now?" Euden asked. "Tell me about this friend of yours then. I'd like to hear about them."

"She was a lot like a sister to me," Jakob began. "She was always looking after me, give me advice... Even now your encouragement reminds me of her still. Now I think about it, you even look like her as well..." Euden smiled. "That's good that there was someone who listened to you even from then," Euden spoke.

"And there you have it. Now don't do something so reckless like that again," Cleo spoke. "Considering the time, it's time to eat. Come along now." She said before walking away.

* * *

"Come on, Jake!" Ranzal spoke up. "It's time for a toast to our friendship!"

"I... Thank you." Jakob spoke. "Best pals don't need to hold nothin' back round each other, ain't that right?!" Ranzal said yet again. "Honestly Ranzal, you're going to drive Jakob away with such a level of boisterousness at this rate," Cleo said. "Are ya sure 'bout that? He's havin' the time of his life, ain't that right, pal?!" Ranzal questioned.

"You do no have to pretend just to make Ranzal happy," Cleo said. "Even keeping up with Ranzal is detrimental to one's health." Jakob shook his head. "I'm fine, but... Thanks for your concern." Jakob responded. "Just do not force yourself, Jakob," Cleo said. Jakob replied with a nod, before seeing Cleo's eyes widen a bit.

"A... Are you alright?" He asked. "... I healed you before, have I not?" Cleo asked. "A-Ah! Cleo, I... um... Th-Thank you for what you did!" Jakob said. "You... You did heal me, and... Well... I... I've wanted to thank you ever since. I... I owe my life to you." Jakob said, glancing away. "Please, it was nothing of the sort- you make too much of this. Still, what an odd coincidence." Cleo said. "I'd never thought to see you again after that day, let alone have us fight side by side. When we met a second time, I took your silence and thought of you as standoffish- but I think I have come to understand you much better."

"R-Really?" Jakob asked. "Of course. You may not speak much, but you are truly a kind person by heart." Cleo said. "Cleo, I... Ever since that day, I-"

"What's wrong Jake? Why'd ya stop eatin'?!" Ranzal asked. "Ain't no fun if I'm the only one stuffin' my face ya know!" He laughed afterwards. "Calm yourself, Ranzal. You're an adult, and quite capable of eating without the company of someone else. Now stop bothering Jakob!" Cleo said. "... My apologies about that. What were you saying?"

"Ah... It's... It's nothing." Jakob said. "It's just... Nice to be here, fighting alongside you." A warm smile came across Cleo's face. "Well, I feel the same way." She said.

\- The End of Chapter Three : A Past Kindness. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finished with the adventurer story, so now _it's free real estate_
> 
> Cleo : I see nothing friendly about the injuries you have inflicted on one another!  
Cleo, sweetie, have you not seen what friends do when they're friends for a long time


End file.
